Feathers and Carrots
by BouffonneNigtmaere
Summary: BAFFY/ una historia diferente basada principalmente en la nueva serie de los loooney tunes TLTS! SLASH! BugsxDaffy! No les gusta no lo lean! les gusta LEANLO! :D dejen reviews! sugerencias, objeciones, todo es aceptado :D
1. Chapter 1

Antes de que lean este fic! Deben de saber que esta principalmente basado en el nuevo show!

Intentare no alargarme mucho (como con mis otros fics)

Espero que les guste! No soy dueña de estos personajes, por supuesto que no! Ellos pertenecen a la Warner! XD

Todo era normal, las cosas estaban transcurriendo normales como de costumbre pero a pesar de eso él no se sentía como siempre….

Miro hacia aquel pato observando como este permanecía con su mirada puesta en aquel par de cartas que tenia en sus manos. Acabo soltando un ligero suspiro sintiendo un poco de impaciencia hacerse presente en el.

¿KJ es una palabra?- pregunto Daffy sin dejar de mirar sus cartas.

¿Kj? Daffy estamos jugando cartas, no scramble- dijo intentando mantenerse lo mas calmado que podia, hablando con su voz tranquila mientras que por dentro empezaba a desesperarse.

Eso explica por qué no puedo formar ninguna palabra con tan pocas letras- dijo con un tono de molestia viendo irritado aquellas cartas.

Bugs recargo su espalda en el respaldo de la silla y se cruzo de brazos sabiendo que iba a tener que esperar unos minutos mas antes de que otra pregunta tonta saliera del pico de aquel pato.

Miro las cartas pensando en la razón por la cual acababa siempre haciendo lo mismo. Invitaba al pato a jugar algún juego de mesa y acababa sin poder terminar el juego, todo gracias a que ese pato se confundía de juego y decía cosas irrazonables.

Vamos, Daffy ya sé que tienes veinte, yo tengo veintiuno ya gane, no es necesario que…- dijo sintiendo

¿Cuánto puede avanzar el rey?-

El conejo acabo golpeando su frente contra la mesa al escuchar esta pregunta y después levanto su mirada al ver al pato coger otra carta. Dirigió su mirada hacia aquellos ojos oscuros viendo intrigado lo que esa mente alocada estaba pensando en esos momentos.

Voy por algo a la cocina, ¿quieres algo de tomar? – pregunto poniéndose de pie.

No- respondió de forma seria. – espera, si quiero algo- dijo ahora tomando la mano del conejo para retenerlo por un momento. – Helado ¿tenemos helado en la casa? Yo quiero comer helado-

Miro hacia aquella mano oscura que tomaba la suya con firmeza y solo rodo sus ojos limitándose a asentir.

No, las cosas no eran normales… y como de costumbre todo había sido culpa de aquel pato, culpa de él y su irremediable torpeza que ahora comenzaba a dejar de ser tan frustrante y se convertía en algo más… ¿tierno? ¿Agradable? Ni siquiera el sabía lo que sentía cuando lo veía actuar de forma tan torpe, se reía para sus adentros y sentía una sensación cálida en su pecho.

¿Cómo era que un pequeño accidente estaba comenzando a cambiar su forma de mirar al emplumado? Llevaban diecisiete años de conocerse y aun que siempre le había agradado, ahora las cosas lucían un tanto distintas para el….

_Flashback…._

¡BUGS!- grito Daffy abriendo la puerta de su cuarto. - ¡BUGS!- volvió a gritar sosteniendo con sus manos aquella toalla que rodeaba su cintura cubriendo la parte baja de su cuerpo.

El conejo se levanto con calma y subió las escaleras de la misma manera, sabia que no podia ser algo grave o importante, aquel pato gritaba su nombre para cualquier mínima cosa como si el no fuese capaz de arreglarlas. En cierto modo lo prefería de esa manera, después de todo siempre que ese pato se disponía a arreglar algo, terminaba por romper mas las cosas.

El pato miro hacia el conejo, observándolo con su ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Ya era hora de que subieras. El baño no sirve- señalo hacia dentro de su habitación.

¿Qué es lo que has hecho ahora, Daff?-

Se adentro en el cuarto notando rápidamente lo desordenado y sucio que se encontraba todo, e hizo una pequeña nota mental de comprar un bote de desinfectante para rociar dentro de ese lugar.

Abrió la puerta del baño y se adentro en este.

No funciona- dijo Daffy abriéndose paso para mostrarle el problema al conejo.

Giro la llave de la regadera pero nada salió de esta, ni siquiera una mínima gota de agua.

Como dije, no funciona-

Bugs ladeo su cabeza y se acercó a la regadera poniéndose ligeramente de puntillas para poder acercarse a esta.

No es posible que se haya descompuesto de un momento a otro. ¿no, le hiciste nada?- movió un poco la cabeza de donde se suponía que tendría que salir el agua.

¿acaso crees que yo seria capaz de hacerle algo?- se acercó al conejo. – me decepcionas, Bugs, no puedo creer que pienses que soy tan descuidado como para averiar la regadera.-

El conejo movió la cabeza de la regadera e intento quitar esta pero se encontraba de alguna forma atorada impidiéndole quitarla.

Esta muy duro- menciono haciendo mas fuerza para intentar quitarla, pero sin obtener resultado alguno.

Al ver las dificultades que el conejo estaba teniendo Daffy se dispuso a ayudar ajustándose bien la toalla y aproximando se al conejo.

Déjame intentarlo, pueda que yo pueda quitarlo con mi impresionante fuerza-

Bugs dio un paso hacia el frente al sentir el cuerpo de Daffy empujando ligeramente el suyo y dándose la vuelta acabando por quedar atrapado entre el cuerpo del pato quien estaba de puntillas intentando hacer lo que él no había podido, y la pared. Rápidamente un olor a jabón llego a su nariz al sentir el pecho del Daffy golpear levemente contra su rostro y coloco sus manos sobre este intentando apartar el cuerpo del emplumado.

Espera Bugs, parece que ya lo tengo- dijo Daffy al sentir como la cabeza de la regadera comenzaba a aflojarse.

Apúrate pato- menciono sintiéndose incomodo por la cercanía del cuerpo de Daffy.

Un movimiento brusco por su parte y acabo quitando la cabeza de la regadera dejando que un potente chorro de agua saliera del tubo de esta

El agua golpeo contra su rostro haciéndolo rostro y retrocedió un par de pasos cerrando rápidamente sus ojos, torpemente tomo la cortina del baño al sentir su cuerpo desequilibrarse y jalo esta haciendo que se corriera, acabando por cerrarla.

Mis ojos ¡estoy ciego!- se quejo el pato

Bugs intento girar las llaves para cerrar el paso del agua pero estas estaban rotas también y por el contrario de hacer que el agua cesara acabaron por incrementar la fuerza del chorro.

¡Daffy! ¿¡Que es lo que le has hecho a la regadera!?- le grito con enojo sintiendo el agua caer pesada y caliente contra su cuerpo.

¡Yo, no he hecho nada, no es mi culpa!- replico el pato

Intento moverse pero sus torpes y planas patas se resbalaron con el jabón que estaba tirado en el piso, haciendo que perdiera su equilibrio nuevamente y terminara abalanzándose hacia el conejo.

Su cuerpo choco contra el de Bugs y ambos acabaron cayendo al suelo, el conejo de sentón el prácticamente sobre su cuerpo.

Bugs se llevo una mano hacia su cabeza al resentir el golpe que se había dado contra la pared y abrió sus ojos lento preguntándose la razón por la cual sentía sus labios húmedos y tenia una sensación de estar pegados a algo suave. Por un segundo pensó en el cuerpo del pato, pero se sorprendo al darse cuenta de que aquello que oprima sus labios era el pico de Daffy.

Da…daffy- murmuro e intento apartarse.

Pero sus intentos de despegar sus labios eran suprimidos por aquella pared que se encontraba detrás de él.

Ves lo que…- no logro continuar al sentir algo contra su pico impidiéndole hablar bien.

Daffy abrió sus ojos y acabo viendo el rostro del conejo incómodamente cerca del suyo, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que su pico estaba presionado contra los labios del conejo.

Sus mejillas se enrojecieron y le tomo solo un par de segundos el dar un salto hacia atrás apartándose rápidamente del conejo.

¡me has besado sin mi permiso!- grito pasmado llevándose sus manos hacia su pico.

¡¿Qué?! ¡yo no te he besado! ¡has sido tu quien ha presionado sus labios contra los míos al caer!- se defendió rápidamente sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecerse lentamente.

Daffy asimilo el incidente por un segundo notando que aquella era una explicación mas razonable.

Miles de chicas harían lo que fuera por tan siquiera poner sus labios sobre los míos. Deberías de sentirte afortunado-

¡¿Cuáles chicas?! ¡Por supuesto que no me siento afortunado!- paso su mano bruscamente por sus labios como si quisiera quitarse la sensación de aquel beso.

El pato tomo los actos del conejo como una ofensa y rápidamente su ceño se frunció.

_Fin del flashback…_

¡¿Dónde esta mi helado?!- grito Daffy aun pensando en lo que debía de hacer con esas cartas que estaban en sus manos. - ¿Qué se suponía que estábamos jugando? ¿era domino o palillos chinos?- murmuro levantando su mirada como si intenta encontrar alguna respuesta en el aire.

Si, las cosa habían ido extrañas desde entonces, no sabia si era solo cosa suya o si Daffy también sentía lo mismo, si su corazón también se aceleraba cuando sus cuerpos se rozaban, si el mirarlo a los ojos también le incomodaba, si el actuar normal frente a él se le estaba dificultando o si aquella sensación de querer experimentar esos labios nuevamente también llegaba a invadirlo.

Aparto esas posibilidades de su mente tan rápido como llego a formarlas, , era imposible que Daffy pensara algo como eso, ese tipo de cosas no eran su estilo, el pato ni siquiera estaba seguro de que sintiera realmente algo por Tina.

Mi helado- menciono el pato llegando con el conejo.

Vio a Bugs dar un muy pequeño salto al escucharlo y después volvió su mirada hacia él, para mostrarle entonces una taza con un par de bolas de helado dentro.

¡Helado!- exclamo tomando rápidamente la taza colocando descuidadamente sus manos sobre las del conejo que no había soltado la taza aun.

Su corazón se aceleró ¿Por qué todo se había vuelto incomodo desde aquel accidente en la regadera? Ellos eran amigos, esas cosas pasaban entre los amigos… ¿no? La verdad era que no lo sabia, el único amigo así de cercano que tenia aparte del conejo era Porky, pero con el nunca había tenido un incidente de ese tipo. Y Tina, a Tina si la había besado antes pero… era una sensación distinta, esos labios no se sentían iguales a los del conejo y claro que no provocaban el mismo efecto que ese pequeño beso en aquella regadera.

Ambos soltaron la taza y esta cayo al suelo rompiéndose en muchos pequeños pedazos ensuciando el piso de inmediato.

¿Por qué lo soltaste?- dijo Bugs molestándose al ver su taza impactar contra el suelo.

¡Creí que tu lo estabas sosteniendo!- replico Daffy enojándose con el conejo.

Bugs solo lo frunció un poco su ceño y con pasos calmados fue a buscar la escoba y el recogedor para poder levantar los pedazos de la taza.

Daffy hizo una mueca mirando sus manos, era torpe, todos sus movimientos lo eran y aun que lo sabia dentro de él, era algo que no mencionaba.

Fue su culpa…- murmuro inclinándose a recoger los pedazos, pensando que no era su deber el hacerlo pero que un acto de buena voluntad no estaría mal.

Tomo los pedazos mas grandes que estaban esparcidos en el suelo y tomando mal uno de estos, acabo por hacerle una cortada en su dedo índice, el cual comenzó a sangrar de inmediato.

Me desangro- exclamo mirando espantado aquella sangre que brotaba rápido.

Bugs se acercó con el recogedor y la escoba en sus manos pero al ver al pato sentado en el suelo mirando espantado hacia su dedo, se acercó a el de inmediato.

No te vas a desangrar- dijo tomando la mano del pato mirando la herida. – solo es una pequeña herida profunda…-

Daffy se puso de pie ante la petición del conejo , el cual lo escolto hasta el comedor, donde se dispuso a buscar un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios que estaba guardado en alguna parte.

El pato miro al conejo regresar con el botiquín en sus manos y lo vio sacar uno poco de alcohol y un curita.

Estoy muriendo aquí y tu te dispones a verter alcohol en una torunda.- replico Daffy viendo con atención los movimientos del conejo.

Es para limpiar la herida, Doc.- se dirigió hacia el pato molesto por el comentario de este y limpio la herida de la forma más delicada que pudo.

A pesar del cuidado que estaba teniendo, el pato se quejo como si estuvieran cociéndole una herida sin anestesia alguna.

Con su típica paciencia Bugs se limito a limpiar ignorando los quejidos del pato, y después tomo la mano de este con firmeza para colocar el curita.

Daffy lo observo dejando de quejarse y se enfoco principalmente en la sensación de esa mano enguantada sosteniendo la suya con firmeza y delicadeza. Y sin quererlo sus ojos se acabaron posando sobre esos labios y dientes predominantes, trayéndole entonces el recuerdo de la sensación suave de estos sobre su pico.

Bugs levanto sus ojos de la mano de Daffy y apenas logro hacer esto cuando el pico del pato se pego contra sus labios, tomándolo por sorpresa. Quería retroceder, quería apartarlo de si, quería… ¿Qué era lo que quería? ¿Por qué no se podia mover? Esa suavidad, no estaban del todo cálidos pero eran suaves.

Daffy….- logro murmurar sin poder moverse.

Entonces el pato fue el que se movió colocando sus manos sobre los brazos del conejo para atraer un poco mas su cuerpo, impidiendo sus intenciones de retroceder. Tenía cerrados sus ojos con fuerza mientras que sentía un cosquilleo sobre su pico por esos labios cálidos y suaves. Era en lo único que pensaba mientras que abría un poco sus labios atrapando el labio superior del conejo entre los suyos dejando que estos lo acariciaran lentamente. Su corazón latía rápido y su respiración se había incrementado.

Bugs dejo caer sus hombros despacio sintiendo los brazos de Daffy rodear su cuerpo mientras que esos labios un poco fríos seguían acariciando los suyos, absorbiéndolos lentamente. Sin poderlo evitar cerro sus ojos al sentir la punta de la lengua del pato tocar uno de sus labios haciendo que su corazón se acelerara aun mas.

Abrió su boca sin pensarlo dos veces dispuesto a entrar en el juego dejando que su lengua tocara la de Daffy percibiendo el calor de esta contra la suya. Sus lenguas juguetearon apenas se encontraron y un quejido salió de su boca.

Daffy apretó más el cuerpo de Bugs entre sus brazos al escuchar ese casi inaudible quejido escaparse de su boca y su pico se curveo un poco formando una leve sonrisa.

El conejo se había adentrado en el juego y ya no era el único que estaba besando sino que estaba siendo besado de vuelta por el conejo.

Todos esos años viviendo con Daffy y nunca se le habría pasado por la mente la posibilidad de que el pato fuera bueno besando. Podia ser torpe y brusco para centenares de cosas pero ese beso lo estaba haciendo apretar los dedos de sus patas. Llevo sus manos hacia el rostro de Daffy colocándolas sobre sus mejillas y el pato respondió bajando sus manos hasta su cintura rodeándola con más fuerza y pegando su cuerpo al suyo.

Dejo que su lengua jugara un poco mas enroscándose en la del conejo, sintiendo un sabor dulce recorrer su boca, de inmediato su boca comenzó a reaccionar ante aquel sabor tan adictivo haciendo que el beso se profundizara.

Bugs sintió los labios de Daffy apartarse lentos, ambos abrieron sus ojos dejando que sus miradas chocaran. Fue en ese momento cuando la conciencia de ambos regreso. El conejo retrocedió y Daffy parpadeo confuso por lo que había sucedido.

Sus corazones latían rápido y ambos se habían quedado mudos.

Bugs paseo inconscientemente su legua por sus labios sintiendo el sabor de los de Daffy impregnado en estos.

Nada… No piensas decir nada?!- replico Daffy sintiéndose incomodo por el silencio tan tenso.

¿Qué era lo que quería que dijera? Que le había gustado, que no era nada que hubiese experimentado antes ni siquiera con Lola, que por un momento había pensado que había tocado el cielo, que se había excitado, que quería que continuaran ¿Qué era lo que quería escuchar?

¿Qué fue eso Daffy?- soltó la pregunta.

El pato lo miro ahora mas confuso que antes, esa era una buena pregunta ¿Qué había sido aquello? Un momento de lujuria de ambos o realmente había algo detrás.

Miro hacia el conejo primero clavando sus ojos en los de él y después en el resto de su cuerpo.

No era que no lo hubiese pensando antes, sino que siempre le fue imposible. Le gustaba la personalidad de ese tonto conejo que resultaba ser tan paciente con el, sin duda era atractivo y no existía nadie que lo conociera como Bugs, pero… ¿le gustaba? Era eso, le gustaba realmente ese conejo grisáceo?. La respuesta estaba escondida en sus viejos recuerdos… siempre se había sentido en cierta forma atraído por el, pero nunca pensó que nada fuese posible, nunca. Después de todo Bugs siempre se vio muy inclinado en coquetear con chicas y aun que el también, los resultados no eran los mismos, el conejo siempre tendría suerte para esas cosas el por otro lado era bastante torpe para ellos. Era desesperante el siempre verlo calmado y tranquilo ante las situaciones, pero era igualmente benéfico para su personalidad salvaje y extraña.

Habían sido compañeros en muchas cosas, en los peores momentos aun cuando él era el causante de ellos, Daffy siempre se encontraba ahí. El pato había sido su compañero legitimo por años, años que sirvieron para enseñarle a tratarlo, para aprender a congeniar con el y hacer que sus personalidades se adaptaran. No fue difícil acostumbrarse a él y su extraña forma de ser, le parecía interesante y le seguía pareciendo, podia ser raro y egoísta, torpe y egocéntrico pero se divertía estando con el. Además de que tenia un cierto atractivo casi adictivo que hacia imposible el no sentir un cosquilleo ante esas divertidas expresiones.

Darse una oportunidad de probar… ¿eso estaría tan mal? Vivieron muchos años juntos, estaban acostumbrados el uno al otro y ahora de repente había aparecido este nuevo descubrimiento de que en verdad existía una atracción entre ellos… entonces ¿era posible que lo intentaran?

Me muero de hambre…- menciono Daffy sintiendo un hueco en su estomago.

Enfócate Daffy, lo que acaba de pasar no es normal….- dijo acercándose al pato. – además los dos tenemos novias…-

Eso no me quita el hambre. La comida es el mejor elemento para pensar.- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Bugs dio una pequeña palmada en el rostro del pato haciendo que este volviera su atención a él.

Daffy, podrías concentrarte por una vez en algo-

Lo hice, me concentre en besarte y lo hice bien ¿Qué mas quieres?-

¿Qué me aclares por que lo hiciste?- dijo Bugs intentando sonar aun calmado.

El pato pensó un segundo en lo que iba a decir y después aclaro las cosas en su cabeza.

Porque me gustas, ahora puedo ir a comer algo- aparto al conejo de su camino para dirigirse al refrigerador.

¡¿Qué?!- exclamo confundido por la forma tan sencilla en la que había soltado esas palabras. – pero… ¿Cómo?-

No se como pero lo siento y yo… soy un pato que siempre dice lo que siente- dijo esto con un tono entre dramático y romántico.

La mente de Bugs no lograba procesar del todo bien las palabras del pato, quien ahora se disponía a comer una manzana de forma tranquila.

El pato miro al conejo acercarse y se sorprendo cuando vio a este arrebatarle la manzana de la mano.

Hey, esa es mi manzana- replico ante el arrebato de su comida.

Bugs acerco su rostro al de Daffy mirándolo con su ceño fruncido como si intentara ver lo que estaba pensando.

Eee… me das mi manzana- pidió frunciendo el ceño. Pero al no ver ningún resultado el pato decidió cambiar de táctica – ¿Me das mi manzana Honey Bunny? – dijo esto ahora mostrando una sonrisa seductora.

El conejo acabo por recibir un beso en su nariz por parte del pato y rápidamente retrocedió dándole la manzana.

¿Honey Bunny?- hizo una mueca ante el extraño y cariñoso apodo.

Si, suena bien ¿no?- mordió la manzana.

Bugs soltó un suspiro dándose por vencido en su intento de enfocar al pato en el asunto.

¿Qué eran ahora entonces? ¿una especie de pareja o algo así? O su relación seguía igual que siempre. Bugs lo miro un tanto molesto pero su enojo desapareció de inmediato al ver a Daffy sonreírle levemente…

Tal vez esto no salga tan mal…- pensó sin apartar su mirada del pato… - tal vez deberíamos intentarlo, Doc.-

¿intentarlo?- ladeo su cabeza sin poder comprender a lo que se refería el conejo.

Si, una cita o algo así para ver si esto funciona-

Era lo más razonable que se le ocurría al conejo, después de todo llevaban mucho tiempo siendo amigos y el echarlo todo a la basura por un percance amoroso de ese tipo no era algo que le pareciera adecuado.

Una cita…- murmuro Daffy. – ¿Me estas invitando a salir? Tu vas a pagar todo ¿verdad?-

Siempre pago todo- dijo Bugs esforzándose por no golpear al pato.

Vio a Daffy observarlo fijamente por unos segundos, Bugs mantuvo la mirada fija también sabiendo que alguna tontería estaba por salir de ese pico.

Si insistes, es posible que te de una oportunidad- dijo como si el conejo fuese poca cosa.

Ok, olvídalo- se dio la vuelta molesto por las palabras del pato y se dirigió hacia su cuarto.

El pato siguió el cuerpo de Bugs con la mirada hasta que este salió de la cocina, fue entonces cuando golpeo su cabeza contra el refrigerador.

¿Qué diablos hice?- murmuro golpeándose nuevamente….


	2. Chapter 2

Se despertó agitado mirando con pánico la habitación, dándose cuenta de que todo estaba bien, que se encontraba en su cuarto y que todo había sido un sueño, uno demasiado bueno pero malo al mismo tiempo.

Todo aquella situación con el pato sin duda había logrado afectarlo lo suficiente como para hacerlo soñar con el. Por un momento estaba completamente convencido de que aquel sueño donde el pato recorría su cuerpo con esas manos oscuras era real, pero al momento de que aquellas caricias comenzaron a sobrepasar la línea de lo adecuado fue cuando se dio cuenta de que aquello no podia ser cierto, y precisamente todo había sido un sueño.

¡¿Qué fue eso?!- se grito a si mismo saliendo de la cama para ponerse frente al espejo del baño mojando su rostro con un poco de agua.

Eso no estaba bien, no solo era malo el haber soñado con Daffy haciendo ese tipo de cosas, sino que el que le hubiese gustado era lo peor. No por que no pensara que fuera algo posible, sino por que aquello significaba que en verdad él estaba comenzando a sentir algo por el.

Soltó un suspiro secando su rostro con una toalla para después ponerse su bata de cama y salir de su habitación. Ya era de día y con aquel sueño lo más que quería en ese momento era un café bien cargado que lo hiciera despejar todos esos pensamientos confusos que nacían dentro de su cabeza.

Todo esta bien, Bugs. Solo tienes que calmarte… solo tienes que…- no termino de decirse cuando se encontró con el pato sentado en la mesa de la cocina.

Los ojos del pato permanecían fijos en la caja del cereal que estaba comiendo con tanta tranquilidad, estaba algo despeinado y también llevaba puesta su bata que era parecida a la de Bugs.

El grisáceo trago saliva con dificultad intentando apartar las imágenes de aquel extraño sueño de su mente, y se dispuso a caminar con su aire seguro y relajado por la cocina hasta llegar a la cafetera.

Buenos Días- dijo con su voz tranquila de siempre. - ¿has dormido bien?-

¿Qué tienen de buenos?- respondió sirviéndose un poco mas de cereal.

Una vez mas de malhumor y es que no había podido dormir nada durante toda la noche, pensando en lo que debía de decirle al conejo, pensando en si estaba bien el salir con el o si era mejor dejar todo de lado y seguir como los amigos cercanos que eran. Había pensado como nunca, hasta que su cabeza había comenzado a doler y sus ojos casi se salían de sus orbitas. Pero al final de todo se dio cuenta de que se encontraba demasiado confundido como para siquiera formar una decisión racional del asunto, por lo cual termino por decir que todo saliera de forma espontanea, que no pensaría en ellos, solamente haría lo que el sintiera correcto.

Se llevo un poco mas de cereal a su boca y siguió con la mirada el cuerpo del conejo quien se sentó frente a él.

Bugs soplo lento hacia la taza intentando enfriar un poco el café.

¿pasa algo, Duck?- pregunto notando que el pato lo miraba fijamente.

No- respondió poniéndose nervioso al verse descubierto. – solo esta… solo… hee…es una linda taza- sonrió.

El conejo miro hacia la taza esperando que esta tuviera algo en especial, pero era igual a todas las otras tasas, era de ese color típico blanco.

Supongo que si…-

Dejando la tasa de lado tomo el periódico y abriéndolo se dispuso a leerlo.

Daffy miro hacia su plato de cereal intentando descubrir porque se sentía tan nervioso. Levanto su mirada un poco viendo "discretamente" hacia el conejo, quien ahora estaba siendo atrapado por otro de esos tontos crucigramas que le gustaban hacer.

Tal vez el haberse preocupado de forma engreída con el, el día anterior no había sido lo mejor ni lo más sensato de su parte. Después de todo el conejo hablaba enserio con respecto a darle una oportunidad para ver si una relación mas elevada entre ellos funcionaba. Y como siempre él lo había arruinado todo con su actitud, pero el conejo debía de entenderlo. Todo esos años juntos, todo ese tiempo que el invirtió en convencerse que entre ellos nunca habría nada, todo lo que hizo por salir con diferentes chicas para poder dejar de pensar en el conejo, todo eso seria en vano y todo gracias a que el conejo de repente se había dado cuenta de que tal vez solo tal vez sentía algo por el. ¿Por qué él debía de ceder tan rápido? ¿Por qué si el conejo no lo había hecho?

Daffy, Daffy…- repetía intentando traer de vuelta al emplumado que se había quedado viendo a un punto fijo con una mirada pensativa. - ¡Daffy!- dijo alzando un poco mas su voz y colocando su mano sobre la suya, sacudiéndola un poco.

¿Qué?- dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos mirando ahora a Bugs.

Te preguntaba si no habia nada de correo, ya que fuiste por el periódico creo que también lo recogiste ¿no, Duck?-

Aaa si…- miro hacia el contenedor de basura. – no había nada para mi así que lo tire-

Bugs miro hacia el contenedor pensando en las posibilidades de que el pato hubiese tirado alguno de sus cheques, otra vez.

Daffy volvió su mirada hacia aquella mano del conejo que seguía sobre la suya y la vio apartarse lento mientras el conejo se ponía de pie.

¡Bugs!- grito tomándola rápidamente con fuerza.

¿Qué?- pregunto Bugs mirándolo algo preocupado por el grito.

Tire tu cheque…- mención sonriendo ampliamente de forma inocente.

Miro la cara de molestia contenida de Bugs y su mano se apartó de la suya,

El conejo se dirigió al contenedor y abriendo este puedo ver el sobre donde se encontraba su cheque, no sabia la razón por la cual el pato continuaba haciendo eso. Si no había nada en el correo para el, simplemente lo tiraba, era como si solo lo hiciera para hacerlo enojar y vaya que en eso Daffy resultaba ser un experto. Cada dia ese pato ponía aprueba su paciencia y amabilidad, intentándolo sacar de sus casillas, menos mal que el poseía un autodominio demasiado grande que le impedía exasperarse fácilmente de lo contrario era posible que hubiese sacado a ese pato de su casa hace muchos años atrás.

No se porque te molestas, si el cheque esta bien- dijo Daffy pasando a su lado para dejar el plato en el fregadero.

Porque sigues tirando los cheques, sabes que los necesito para pagar todo lo que usamos- inconscientemente acerco su rostro al del pato, quien solo le dedicaba una mirada indiferente.

Sigo sin entender por que te molestas, te molestas por que tiro tus cheques, por que uso tu bata, por que molesto a los vecinos, por que no consigo un trabajo estable, por que no te doy una buena razón de por que me gustas, por que mi cuarto es un desastre, por que…- replico con un tono agresivo.

No me molesto por que no me des una buena razón por la cual te gusto, sino por que lo tomas a la ligera- dijo esto con enojo.

El pato frunció el ceño inmediatamente e hizo una pequeña mueca para después cruzarse de brazos dándole a entender al conejo que estaba en desacuerdo.

¿Cómo quieres que lo tome si no se si sientes lo mismo?-

El conejo retrocedió un poco. Esa era una buena pregunta ¿el sentía lo mismo?

¡por eso quería salir contigo! Para estar seguro de que siento lo mismo!-

Daffy lo miro fijamente durante unos segundos que para Bugs parecieron una eternidad sintiéndose incomodo por esa mirada tan fija, pero disimulaba aquella incomodidad con una mueca en su rostro. Unos segundos mas y la mano de Daffy acabo tomando su muñeca con fuerza y el pato camino rápido hacia la puerta principal.

Espera, ¿Qué haces?- pregunto Bugs intentando seguir el paso apresurado del pato.

Vamos a tener esa cita, ahora mismo-

No le gustaba esa tonta discordia entre si le gustaba o no al conejo por lo tanto era momento de ponerle fin a aquello y si una cita era lo que Bugs necesitaba para decidirse entonces él le daría esa cita. Tomo las llaves del carro y la cartera del conejo, y se deshizo de las batas de ambos lanzándolas al suelo.

Bugs se sorprendió por las palabras y atrapo las llaves del carro que Daffy le había lanzado bruscamente y se adentraron los dos en el.

Maneja- dijo con un tono autoritario.

El conejo hizo lo que el pato le dijo preguntándose si solamente estaba dando ordenes a la ligera o si en verdad tenia idea de lo que iban a hacer.

Neee… y ¿adonde vamos Duck?-

Eee…- bacilo sin saber que responder, no había pensando en nada. – ya he dado suficientes ordenes por hoy, decide tu-

Volvió su mirada hacia la ventana mientras que Bugs pensaba en algún lugar al que podrían ir. Fue en ese momento cuando vio aquel lugar de entretenimiento con anuncio alegre.

¡Frena!- grito haciendo que Bugs frenara en seco dejando una marca de llanta en la acera. – Mini golf! Ahí iremos, Mini golf.-

Creí que me dejarías decidir a mi- Dijo Bugs arqueando una ceja pero al ver la cara de emoción del pato supo que no podría quitarle idea de la cabeza.

Era extraño ahora que lo pensaba, el casi siempre acababa sucumbiendo ante los deseos del pato, bueno en realidad ¿Quién no acababa sucumbiendo ante los deseos del pato? Tina e incluso Porky cuando le dio todo lo que tenia, claro que todo era bajo mentiras y engaños, pero Daffy siempre buscaba la forma en que los demás hicieran lo que el quería. Entonces siendo las cosas así, lo mas probable era que acabara enamorándose de ese extraño pato si este se proponía que las cosas fueran así.

Eee… al menos sabes como usar eso ¿cierto, Doc?- miro los palos de golf que sostenía el pato con tanta confianza.

Por supuesto, no soy un tonto como para no saberlo. La pregunta aquí es ¿lo sabes tu?- señalo al conejo.

Trate de enseñarte hace un año y me dijiste que eran cosas de perdedores, como el saber nadar-

El pato fingió pensar en el asunto por un segundo, como si tratara de recordar haber dicho esas palabras, pero nada se le venia a la mente. Era una de esas tantas cosas que decía sin pensar y acababa por olvidar casi inmediatamente.

Bugs observo al pato hacer una pequeña mueca mientras intentaba recordar, en una forma tal vez rara para algunos esa mirada entre torpe e infantil lo hacia verse un tanto adorable, al menos ante sus ojos.

O vaya, pero que coincidencia el encontrarnos aquí- rio Mac mirando con alegría hacia el pato y el conejo.

Hace tiempo que no los veíamos, ¿Cómo han estado?- dijo Tosh sonriendo ampliamente.

Antes de que pudiese decir tan siquiera un saludo, la mano libre de Daffy tomo la suya entrelazando sus dedos rápidamente.

Estamos en una cita. Nuestra primera cita para ser exactos- dijo con un tono ligeramente serio.

Si, bueno es algo así- dijo Bugs mirando a Daffy de reojo.

Su primera cita!- dijo Tosh dejando que la emoción se reflejara en su rostro. – ¿lo recuerdas Mac?

Por supuesto que si- rio sonrojándose y tomando al otro de las manos. – Nuestra primera cita fue en el boliche.- suspiro con una mirada enamorada. – fue el día mas divertido de mi vida.-

Rieron en unísono, y Bugs hizo un rápido intercambio de miradas con Daffy quien rápidamente le hizo pequeñas señas de que se fueran, aprovechando que el par de ardillas se encontraban riendo mirándose mutuamente con cara anonadadas.

Esperen- dijo Mac al ver que el conejo y pato comenzaba a escabullirse silenciosamente. - ¿Por qué no jugamos juntos? Cuando se trata de jugar golfito es mejor si es en equipos.-

Bugs miro a Daffy de reojo viendo como este movía sus manos de forma desesperada para que Bugs se negara a la invitación. Pero el conejo era incapaz de resistirse ante una sonrisa tan amigable y esa forma educada de ser de esas tuzas, era posible que fueran raros e incluso desesperantes pero se habían tomado la molestia de invitarlos.

Bueno, creo que podríamos jugar un rato- dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

Si!- dijeron las tuzas en unísono dando pequeños salto de alegría.

Volvió su mirada hacia Daffy viendo como este lo observaba con enojo por lo que había hecho.

Tenias que ceder ¿no?- menciono molesto entregándole su palo de golf.

Solo será por una ronda, Doc. Después podremos irnos- dijo intentando quitar el enojo de Daffy.

Te vas a arrepentir de esto, conejo- menciono intentando no sonar muy molesto.

Bugs se limito a guardar silencio viendo como el pato tomaba con una mueca el palo de golf y se acercaba a donde estaba el espacio para tirar, siendo acompañado por una de las ardillas, mientras que la otra se acercaba a él, dedicándose a esperar su turno.

Vamos Tosh- grito feliz. – la verdad era que Tosh y yo siempre creímos que ustedes eran algo desde antes, como solemos verlos juntos muy seguido….-

¿Qué? Eso no significa que Daffy y yo seamos algo- dijo sintiéndose un poco molesto.

O bueno.- rio – el que estén viviendo juntos desde hace mas de 17 años puede confundir a cualquiera. Pero ahora están saliendo ¿no?-

El simple hecho de que lo dijera hacia que se sintiera incomodo y volviendo su mirada hacia el pato sonrió levemente al verlo prepararse como si estuviera a punto de hacer un tiro profesional.

Por hoy si, pero aun me pregunto se podría ser algo permanente- respondió mirando a Mac de reojo.

La ardilla miro cuidadosamente al conejo y después al pato, para entonces dejar esbozar una sonrisa aun más amplia.

Si me lo preguntas, me parece que harían una pareja adorable- rio tiernamente.

Pero la risa de la tuza no duro mas allá de unos cuantos segundos antes de que una pelota de golf acabara por golpear contra su cuerpo llevándose a Mac consigo mientras esta seguía volando a alta velocidad por el aire.

¡MAC!- grito Tosh lanzando el palo de golf para salir corriendo en busca de su "mejor amigo"

Daffy miro hacia la pelota que se estaba llevando a la ardilla bastante lejos hasta romper una de las ventanas.

¡Mac!- dijo Bugs alterado por la ardilla. – Daffy, lo has golpeado-

El pato pensó unos segundos en el asunto y termino esbozando una ligera sonrisa, después de todo, esas ardillas nunca acabarían por caerle bien. A su parecer eran demasiado alegres y amables como permanecer cerca de ellos.

Bueno, se lo merecía- dijo despreocupado. – son demasiado extraños-

Tu eres extraño y no por eso la gente te anda golpeando con pelotas de Golf- dijo Bugs acercándose al pato. – aun que… debo de aceptar que me siento raramente aliviado por que hayas echo eso.-

¿quieres seguir jugando?- pregunto estirando su mano hacia el conejo quien acabo por tomarla, para después ser llevado a otra área del golfito.

El conejo miro a Daffy ponerse nuevamente en posición tras haber dejado la pelota sobre esa pequeña base. Agarro el palo con fuerza y entre cerro un ojo agudizando según el su vista

Estas agarrándolo mal- dijo Bugs soltando un ligero suspiro.

Eso no es cierto, yo soy un profesional y…- no logro terminar de decir cuando vio al conejo acercarse tranquilo a él.

Se puso detrás y rodeándolo con sus brazos termino colocando sus manos sobre las suyas.

Déjame ayudarte.-

Daffy sintió su corazón acelerarse viendo como esas manos enguantas tomaban con firmeza las suyas moviéndolas para que viera como se debía de golpear a la pelota. La mejilla de Bugs pego contra la suya.

Bugs pudo notar fácilmente el nerviosismo del pato al ver sus manos temblar y sus hombros encogerse un poco mas.

Muy bien, ahora inténtalo- sonrió haciendo una pequeña caricia en su mejilla con la suya para después dedicarle una mirada coqueta y apartarse de él.

El pato trago saliva con dificultad y se limito a fruncir el ceño volviendo su mirada al juego ¿Cómo se suponía que quería que hiciera las cosas bien cuando ese conejo lo miraba de esa forma coqueta? Intento quitarse la idea de la cabeza y tomando vuelo proyecto el palo para que este golpeara contra la pelota, pero hizo esto con tanta fuerza que acabo lanzando el palo por los aires haciendo que cayera justo sobre la cabeza de alguien.

Rápidamente el pato corrió hacia el conejo escondiéndose detrás de el mientras que la persona a quien había golpeado se acercaba a ellos. Pero para su sorpresa dicha persona resulto no ser una persona en realidad, sino ese gallo de voz extraña. Venia con un chipote en la cabeza y el palo de golf de Daffy en mano.

¡Hijo, digo hijo Deberías de tener mas cuidado!- exclamo Claudio mirando con enojo hacia Bugs pensando que había sido el quien lo había golpeado.

Bugs retrocedió un poco sintiéndose intimidado por el gallo quien lo miraba desafiante y se limito a sonreír nervioso pidiendo una disculpa.

Claudio desvió por un segundo su mirada del conejo viendo ahora lo que parecía ser una pequeña colita de pato y sin pensárselo dos veces miro por encima del conejo poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de este para hacer que se agachara. Precisamente como lo había pensado, se trataba de ese pato de plumaje oscuro. Rápidamente una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

¡hijo. Digo hijo eres tu!- tomo al pato de un brazo con facilidad, sacándolo de su escondite tras el conejo.

¿eh? ¿Tu otra vez?- ladeo su cabeza impresionado por ver al gallo frente a él.

Que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí hijo- dio una "ligera" palmada contra su espalda.

Daffy miro hacia el chipote que su golpe había logrado sacarle en la cabeza y rápidamente se sintió aliviado de haber sido a Claudio al que había golpeado y no alguna otra persona que fuera capaz de hacerle daño.

Parece que te he dado demasiado duro- señalo hacia el chipote. – lo lamento, es que no logro controlar mi fuerza-

Claudio rio al ver al pato flexionar su brazo haciendo fuerza para que algún musculo saliera de ese ese brazo pero lo único que vio fue a ese enclenque pato orgulloso mostrando un minúsculo musculo.

Lo sigues teniendo, digo lo sigues teniendo hijo-

Rodeo al pato con su brazo atrayéndolo a él y con su otra mano sacudía su pelo de forma fraternal.

Bugs parpadeo un par de veces mirando con alivio la buena relación que tenia el gallo con el pato.

Lo siento, hijo. Creo que me he equivocado al pensar que había sido tu culpa- dijo sin apartar al pato pero dirigiendo su mirada hacia Bugs. – no, nos han presentado ¿cierto? Soy Claudio-

Heee..Bugs- estrecho la mano del gallo. – no formalmente, pero me parece que fue usted quien le dio la compañía a Daffy y quien lo metió en una película para hacer un papel de gallo ¿no, Doc?-

Claudio estrecho su mano con gusto y miro hacia el pato quien intentaba zafarse desesperadamente del agarre.

Este chico es único- dijo soltándolo.

Si, si lo que quieras- se tambaleo.

Daffy arrebato su palo de las manos de Claudio y volvió a donde estaba puesta su pelota de golf esperando por ser golpeada.

Bugs por otro lado miro hacia el gallo preguntándose la razón por la cual era tan amable con el pato, después de todo Daffy había llevado a su empresa a la completa ruina, había arruinado su película e incluso se había agarrado a golpes con el, pero aun así lo seguía mirando con cierto cariño fraternal.

Nunca había conocido, digo nunca había conocido a un pato que tuviera tanto carácter como ese chico- dijo mirando a Bugs de reojo.

Bugs miro hacia el pato quien se concentraba en intentar golpear la pelota.

Tiene un talento natural- sonrió levemente. – debes de estar agradecido de que sea tu compañero-

Dijo esto último dándole una pequeña palmada en el hombro al conejo y después se dirigió al pato para despedirse con una sacudida de su pelo y una palmada "ligera" en su espalda.

Lo miro nuevamente, viéndolo equivocarse un par de veces al intentar golpear la pelota.

Puede que el gallo tuviera razón, el pato tenía una personalidad única. Era posible que fuera un patán pero sin duda era el patán mas entretenido y genial que había conocido, podia ser extremadamente sensible como para llorar por cosas tan triviales como su carro alegórico de papel mache y al mismo tiempo podia ser tan frio como para decirle cosas horribles a Porky sin siquiera tentarse el corazón al hacerlo. Podia ser tan delicado como para cortar cabello y cuidar bebes y al mismo tiempo era capaz de levantar sus puños ante una pelea y dar órdenes como capataz. Era un patán con una combinación extraña de virtudes y defectos que lo volvían el pato mas interesante que jamás hubiese conocido. Sin duda eso era lo que lo hacia tan atractivo.

¿Qué diablos estoy pensando?- se dijo a si mismo dándose un golpe en la frente sintiéndose confundido por los sentimientos que se despertaban al pensar en aquellas cosas que hacían al pato especial.

¡Bugs, Tenemos que salir de aquí!- grito Daffy corriendo rápidamente hacia el conejo.

Sin pensárselo lo tomo de la ,,,mmano y salieron ambos corriendo por la puerta.

¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-

Volvió su mirada hacia atrás viendo a un par de hombres musculosos correr tras de ellos, uno venia con su ojo morado debido a el golpe que el pato le había dado con la pelota.

YIKES!- logro exclamar corriendo aun más rápido.

Frenaron rápido y se adentraron en el carro de forma desesperada y Bugs encendió este y sin demorarse dio la vuelta acelerando con la esperanza de salir lo antes posible de ahí.

Los perdimos…- murmuro mirando por el retrovisor. - ¡los perdimos!- grito feliz alzando sus manos al aire.

Miro hacia el conejo y coloco un beso en la mejilla de este, tomando a Bugs por sorpresa.

Si, esa era una cosa más que debía de agregar a la lista, el pato era un patán atractivo cobarde especial y único.

¿ahora que?- pregunto mirando a Daffy de reojo. – ¿te parece si vamos a comer algo?-

El pato asintió rápidamente con la cabeza.

Bugs pensó por un segundo en las posibilidades que tenían, podían ir a Tutis o tal vez a pizza arriba o podia ser que a un lugar mas caro. Hecho un vistazo hacia el pato viendo que este miraba hacia la ventana.

Eeeh… ¿Tutis o Pizza arriba?- soltó la pregunta atrayendo la atención del pato hacia él.

Pizza arriba- respondió rápido con una sonrisa.


	3. Chapter 3

No tardaron prácticamente nada en llegar al lugar y apenas se adentraron este Speedy corrió rápido a su encuentro recibiéndolos con la misma sonrisa de siempre.

Daffy no había pensado en las inconvenientes pero ahora que lo hacia se preguntaba lo que debía de decirle al ratón, el mencionarle que estaban en una cita tal vez no era del todo conveniente. y de hecho Bugs compartía el mismo pensamiento que el pato, por lo tanto se limitaron ambos a pedir una mesa sencilla para dos, en vez de una de esas típicas en las cuales Speedy ponía velas y flores haciendo el espacio mas romántico.

Era posible que las cosas no estuviesen yendo del todo bien en su cita con el conejo pero estaba dispuesto de alguna manera a hacer que ese conejo se decidiera por quedarse con el. Tenia que ser sincero consigo mismo, no sabia precisamente que iba a hacer si las cosas resultaban distintas, aun estaba Tina, quien por supuesto que le gustaba, era como tener a una versión cercana a Bugs en estilo femenino, pero aun mas tolerante e incluso un tanto mas inteligente. Pero no llegaba a ser como Bugs, le faltaba ese algo que llegaba hacerlo detestablemente frustrante, ese detalle entre burlón y seductor que tenia tan presente.

Ambos tomaron asiento en la mesa.

¿lo de siempre, Señor Bunny?- pregunto Speedy listo para tomar la orden.

Bugs miro la carta por un momento, tal vez el pedir algo fuera de lo común para que pudieran compartir seria más especial.

Spaghetti para dos- respondió Daffy robando la idea de la mente del conejo.

¿quieren compartir el platillo?- menciono Speedy extrañado por la respuesta.

Si y un par de aguas, gracias- dijo Bugs de forma tranquila.

El ratón se encogió de hombros extrañado por el cambio repentino, por lo general pedían algo para cada quien o una Pizza, pero ¿ Spaghetti? Era absurdo pero la mayoría de las parejas que atendía pedían Spaghetti para compartir. Aun así se dispuso a correr rápido a la cocina con la intención de preparar la comida.

Parece que ese gallo te conserva mucho cariño, a pesar de haber llevado a la quiebra a su compañía y arruinado su película, Doc.- dijo mirando hacia el pato.

Eso es algo extraño, a pesar de que hice todo eso el sigue insistiendo con que le parezco especial.- sonrió orgulloso. – ya era hora de que hubiera alguien que reconociera mis talentos-

El conejo sonrió divertido por lo fácil que era para Daffy el dejar que su ego creciera y en cierta forma tenia sus razones.

Aun que no es el único, Doc. La abuelita también te tiene cariño-

Bueno de eso no se si estar orgulloso o atemorizarme un poco-

Bugs rio ante el comentario.

Tienes un extraño grupo de admirados, Doc.- rio burlándose un poco del pato.

Supongo que tienes razón- dijo molesto. – por lo tanto supongo que no te consideras dentro de ese grupo ¿cierto?-

El conejo dejo sus risas de lado y se limito a sonreír de forma conquistadora acercando un poco más su rostro del pato.

Yo nunca dije eso, Duck.- dijo con su voz seductora.

Daffy se sorprendió por las palabras del conejo y sonrió levemente dejando que sus ojos se clavaran en los suyos.

¿acaso ese es un punto a mi favor?- pregunto siguiéndole el juego al conejo haciendo su mirada coqueta.

Los dedos de Bugs se tocaron los del pato de forma "discreta".

Neee… si lo quieres poner así, se podría decir que si- sonrió un poco más. – y pensar que estuve apunto de dejarte ir a vivir tu vida de fugitivo-

Ni lo menciones, esos momentos fueron los peores de toda mi vida, esos y cuando creí que Porky quería matarme-

Aunque esa aventura en prisión y huyendo de ir a prisión no la recuerdo tan mal- tomo de lleno la mano del pato.

Tuvieron que convivir todo un año en una celda juntos, durante ese tiempo se dieron a la tarea de habituarse a hábitos mas personales de ambos. como que a Bugs le gustaba leer antes de dormir, por otro lado a Daffy le gustaba tararear un rato antes de hacerlo. Aprendieron a mantenerse mas unidos de lo que antes eran, aprendieron a cubrirse las espaldas y a que los dos de rubios no se veían nada mal.

Recuerdas cuando creíste que eras un mago- rio cubriéndose un poco la boca. – "cadena rómpete"- arremedo imitando los movimientos de Daffy.

Bueno al menos yo no me acurruque junto a ti mientras intentaba dormir- dijo sonriendo burlón recordando que cuando los dos se despertaron el conejo estaba prácticamente abrazado al pato.

Neee…. Estas seguro de que quieres que te recuerde lo que paso en la noche de tu cumpleaños mientras estábamos ahí-

Rápidamente un sonrojo se posiciono sobre las mejillas de Daffy cuyas memorias de esa noche llegaron rápidamente a él, haciéndolo fruncir ligeramente su ceño.

Creo que ahí debimos de darnos cuenta de que llegaríamos a este punto tarde o temprano- dijo de forma tranquila divertido por el sonrojo que presentaba el pato.

Solo quería un regalo de cumpleaños- se defendió alzando un poco su voz.

Y para eso me hiciste permitirte dormir conmigo ¿cierto? Ahora que lo pienso, eso no suena muy normal que digamos- rio nuevamente.

Te veías bien de güero…- murmuro incomodo por tener que decirlo.

Si me preguntas a mi, a ti se te veía mejor-

Lo que digas, dynamite- ahora el que reía era el burlándose del conejo y el ridículo sobrenombre que había elegido.

Ambos acabaron riéndose burlándose el uno del otro. El conejo movió un poco sus dedos sintiéndose cómodo al sentir los de Daffy entrelazados con los suyos, eso estaba yendo bien, mejor de lo que él se hubiese imaginado.

Da…Daffy, Bugs ¿Qu…qu…que hacen aquí? Los estuve lla..lla…llamando todo el día- dijo Porky deteniéndose junto a su mesa.

¿Porky?- menciono Bugs tomado por sorpresa por la presencia del cerdito.

Alto ahí gordito- dijo Daffy antes de que Porky tomara asiento en una silla que había jalado para sentarse con ellos. – estamos teniendo una cita aquí- menciono con un tono serio.

Al principio Porky se soltó riendo pensando que el pato estaba bromeando, puesto que aquello era sencillamente imposible de tan siquiera pensar, pero al momento de que se sentó volvió su mirada hacia la mesa mientras seguía riendo y fue cuando su risa se apagó poco a poco al ver aquellas manos entrelazadas. Levanto rápidamente sus miradas observando primero al pato y después al conejo, sintiéndose ahora confundido y una sensación de molestia empezó a nacer en el. ¿Cómo era posible que estuvieran saliendo?

Pe….pero Uste…ustedes tienen no..no…novias!- exclamo golpeando la mesa con impresión.

La vista de las personas se volvía hacia ellos y Bugs simplemente sonrió amigable como si no estuviese pasando nada.

Y…y…y.. además ¿Po…Porque el?- señalo al conejo con su ceño fruncido.

Ambos se quedaron con un signo de interrogación pintado en sus rostros, se hubieran esperado cualquier reacción de aquel cerdito, pero esa pregunta no se la esperaban ninguno de los dos.

¿Qué?- logro decir Bugs ladeando su cabeza.

Yo…Yo te di mi riño, te…te presto dinero cu…cu..cuando quieres, te…te hi…hi..hice una fi..fiesta so…sorpresa, hi…hice tu es…estúpida figura de pa…pa…papel mache, te do…doy de comer gra…gratis, so…so…soporto tus insultos, no…nos conocemos desde pr...pre...prepa y… y… y… no te di…di..dije nada cua…cuando me dejaste pla…pla…plantado ¿po…porque no yo?-

El pato miro a Porky por un segundo pero lo único que aquellas palabras habían traído de regreso era el recuerdo de aquella vez cuando había invitado al conejo a salir, este lo había rechazado diciéndole que no era su tipo y ahora bien si no era su tipo ¿Qué estaban haciendo en una cita?

¡¿tu… tu.. si…siempre te que…quejas de el?! ¿co…como es po…po…posible que sa…salgan?!- reclamo ahora dirigiéndose al conejo.

En primer lugar Doc. El que hagas todo eso por Daffy no quiere decir que te deba de dar un tipo de preferencia, en ese caso yo también tendría una preferencia, lo he mantenido durante mas de 17 años, he soportado todas las tonterías que ha hecho, no me enoje cuando me quito la casa, he pagado por todos y cada uno de sus desastres y quien crees que se encarga de cuidarlo cada vez que se enferma o le pasa algo.- replico el conejo frunciendo un poco el ceño. – y en segunda, el que me queje de él no quiere decir que no sienta nada por el-

Se detuvo al decir esto, ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? Peleándose por Daffy? ¿Qué era lo que había dicho? ¿Acaso había aceptado que sentía algo por el pato? Se calmo de inmediato sintiéndose confundido por lo que había dicho, ni siquiera lo había pensado solamente había salido de su boca. Miro a Daffy de reojo y después la cara molesta de Porky quien estaba con sus brazos cruzados.

¿E…e…e..ntonces te gu…gu..gusta da…da…da..Daffy? ¿Y…Y… Lola?- dijo Porky intentando controlarse.

Miro hacia el pato viendo entonces como este permanecía ajeno a la conversación viendo hacia la pantalla de televisión que estaba en una de las paredes. Por un segundo pensó en lo conveniente que le resultaría el ser como ese pato, el meterse una idea loca en la cabeza y aferrarse a ella sin importarle con que la gente diga, el ignorar a las personas como si fueran un pedazo de insignificancia por debajo de su supremacía. Pero no, el tenia que pensar en todo, el tenia que ser amable, tenia que ser siempre honesto y pensar en los demás. La vida parecía ser mas sencilla del lado del pato, aun que no quisiera aceptarlo se veía sencilla.

Para ser justos Lola se autonombro mi novia- dijo Bugs en su defensa recuperando su estado tranquilo. – yo nunca… acepte nada-

Si lo hiciste- dijo Daffy volviendo su mirada hacia ellos. – cuando se aparecieron en mi cita con Tina, dijiste que tu eras su novio y nunca has dicho lo contrario cada vez que ella dice que es tu novia-

Bugs no pudo hacer más que guardar silencio ante el comentario del pato. Los ojos oscuros del emplumado permanecieron fijos en los suyos por unos segundos antes de que apareciera Speedy con su pedido haciendo que la atención del pato se volviera ahora hacia la comida.

Ahora vuelvo- logro decir aprovechando el momento para dirigirse al baño.

Porky miro como el conejo se adentraba en el baño y de inmediato tomo el lugar donde antes había estado sentado el orejón.

Da…da…daffy que esta pa..pasando?- pregunto mirando con seriedad hacia el pato que se dedicaba a comer despreocupado. – Daffy…- volvió a llamar ante la falta de respuesta del pato. – Daffy! ¿Qué demonios haces saliendo con Bugs?-

El cerdito acabo por tomarlo por los brazos y pronto sus rostros se encontraban cerca mostrando aún más el descontento de Porky, quien parecía fuera de sí.

No tartamudeaste…- logro mencionar antes de que Porky sacudiera su cuerpo como si intentara hacerlo reaccionar. – Porky, suéltame!- pidió empezando a sentir el mareo por la sacudida.

Di…di…jiste que no teníamos nada en com…común… que te gus…gustaba Tina…- murmuro el cerdito dejando de sacudir el cuerpo del pato.

Daffy miro aún más confundido hacia Porky sin poder entender la razón de su enojo, no le había hecho nada últimamente, tal vez una que otra compra por internet haciendo uso de su tarjeta, pero nada más que fuera tan grave como para hacerlo actuar así.

N…no lo en..en..entiendes… cierto?- soltó un suspiro dándose por vencido, sabía que el pato lo comprendería ni por que se dedicara a explicarle todos sus sentimientos a detalle.

Coloco su frente contra la mesa pensando en el asunto y fue cuando sintio la mano de Daffy colocándose suave sobre su hombro.

Lo entiendo…- menciono Daffy haciendo que el cerdito levantara un poco su mirada lleno de impresión. – Dejare de hacer compras por internet…-

No, ese pato sencillamente no entendía. Él lo había invitado antes, él antes que el conejo, mucho antes le había pedido a aquel pato que saliera con él, que le diera una oportunidad de probar las cosas entre ellos en una cita formal, y cual había sido la respuesta de aquel pato? "_pero si no tenemos nada en común_". Tal vez era posible que ellos difirieran en muchas cosas pero también era cierto que entre el pato y Bugs existía una enorme diferencia y no solo eran distintos, sino que muchas veces se notaban los esfuerzos que el conejo hacía por tolerar al pato y no acabar golpeándolo en el rostro como tanto le había mencionado que deseaba hacer.

Pero si Daffy quería las cosas así, pero si el pato estaba dispuesto a darle una oportunidad al conejo en vez de él, entonces debía de ser por alguna razón…

Volvió a soltar un suspiro de entre sus labios haciendo regresar su calma a el trayendo consigo un fuerte pesar, mas sin embargo..

En…en..entonces si es…están sa…sa…saliendo?- pregunto tan fuerte como un murmullo.

Si- respondió aparentemente despreocupado.

Porky tomo la mano del pato, quitándola de sobre su hombro y la sostuvo por un momento entre las suyas para después dirigir aquella mano hacia sus labios colocando un beso en la palma de esta.

Daffy quedo atónito ante el acto, sintiéndose un tanto extraño por ver al cerdito hacer algo como eso. Pero antes de que fuera capaz de preguntar el significado de dicho detalle, Porky se puso de pie y salió del restaurante, dejando al pato con las palabras en su boca y un par de preguntas en su mente.

Por otro lado se encontraba el conejo encerrado en uno de los baños con su cabeza en sus manos.

Que estás haciendo? Saliendo con Daffy? Daffy?! Se trata de Daffy, Bugs!- replico hablando consigo mismo. – no una chica sexy, no Lola y sus faldas cortas, no! Es el pato, ese pato que te mete en sus maniáticos problemas cada vez que se le da la gana!-

Sus palabras salían salpicadas con enojo y desprecio tanto hacia si mismo como hacia el pato con el que estaba ahora compartiendo una comida tal y como había hecho con Lola antes.

Que estás haciendo, Bugs?- pregunto nuevamente así mismo intentando encontrar una respuesta dentro de su mente pero no había ninguna que pudiera darle una razón lógica.

Soltó un suspiro deseando quedarse ahí encerrado, pero termino abriendo la puerta de aquel baño individual en el que se había encerrado a pensar y salio del baño tras mojarse un poco el rostro.

Camino hacia su mesa con la mentalidad de hacer todo lo posible por actuar normal más sin embargo había un problema en su plan.

Bun Bun!- grito Lola poniéndose de pie de inmediato al verlo.

La conejita estaba sentada en la misma mesa que el pato y junto a ella se encontraba nadie más y nadie menos que Tina.

Bugs se sintió mareado por un momento y tragando saliva con dificultad hizo lo posible por sonreír fingidamente mientras que Lola lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Lola, Tina, que coincidencia que estén por aquí…- dijo entre dientes tensando su quijada.

Hola, Bugs.- saludo Tina con una leve sonrisa pintada en su pico.

Vio a la patita volver su mirada hacia el pato, quien tras hacer un pequeño comentario logro arrancarle primero una mueca y después una pequeña risa sincera, de igual forma vio a Daffy sonreír.

No sabía que ibas a salir a comer algo Bun Bun, de lo contrario te hubiera acompañado- menciono Lola abrazando su brazo con fuerza. – pero sabes esto es aún mejor, así podremos tener una cita doble!- exclamo con emoción mirando hacia Tina quien solo sonrió un poco no muy conforme con el comentario. – aunque Daffy nos dijo…-

No logro terminar de decir cuando una alarma de pánico se encendió en la mente del conejo. Acaso el pato se había dado a la tarea de anunciarles a ellas también de que se encontraban en una cita?

No es cierto! Lo que te dijo no es cierto!- grito nervioso mirando con pánico hacia la conejita.

Qué?... entonces… no es cierto que pensaban pasar por nosotras para ir al boliche después de comer?- dijo esto con una voz triste mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. – acaso no quieres que salga contigo, Bun Bun? Te avergüenzo? Es eso Bun Bun? –

Boliche?- miro a Daffy de reojo notando como el pato le guiñaba el ojo de forma discreta. – no me referia a eso Lola. Claro que si quiero que vengas con nosotros, bueno que vengan- miro hacia Tina al decir esto.

Entonces a que te referias?- pregunto la de cabello café, alzando una ceja en forma de cuestionamiento.

El conejo vacilo al contestar y antes de que pudiera formular una respuesta, las palabras empezaron a salir de la boca del pato.

No es cierto que esta salsa de tomate, es de tomate completamente natura- menciono el pato atrayendo la atención hacia él.

Eh?- menciono Tina sintiéndose confundida por las palabras de su novio.

Si, esta salsa puede que contenga algo más que tomate, puede que contenga un tipo de tomate mutado que nos cause alguna extraña alteración en…-

Tomates mutados?!-

Bugs dejo ir un suspiro de alivio al ver como la conversación se tornaba entorno a ese comentario de los "tomates mutados" en el cual Lola se estaba embarcando tanto como para guardar silencio mientras que su atención se concentraba por completo en las cosas irracionales que decía Daffy.

Por otro lado Tina no era tan tonta como Lola, no por supuesto que no. La chica era bastante inteligente y astuta, al igual que deductiva como para darse cuenta con facilidad que su presencia y la de Lola habían causado que el conejo se alterara de sobremanera. Pero no solo Bugs había reaccionado extraño ante su llegada, Daffy las había mirado como si su presencia fuera le causara un grave problema, pero pronto tanto el cómo Bugs había vuelto a su estado "normal".


End file.
